


Finding Where I Belong

by CassWhitlock



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassWhitlock/pseuds/CassWhitlock
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in the woods she doesn't become depressed, the first thing she does is call her brother. She decides to get her life back on track and forget about Edward Cullen. She becomes close to the pack and their imprints only to have Alice rip her from her life once again. Will she save Edward? What will the Volturi do? Maybe she will get a Mate.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro/Bella Swan, Charlotte/Peter (Twilight)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I can’t believe him. He really took me out to the woods to break up with me. Telling me that he was tired of playing human that I was nothing but a pet. Not only that, but my family is leaving with him. 

I take in my surroundings realizing that I have been out here a good while ranting to myself. I check my cell and see that I have no reception. Great guess I will have to wait until I have to get home to call my brother and yell at him for abandoning me like this. I slowly find my way home seeing that Charlie isn’t home. I guess he is going to stay with his girlfriend tonight, that is probably a good thing I am sure he would’ve been worried with me coming home so late in the state that I am in.

I really thought they all cared about me. Did they all really believe that Jasper was trying to attack me. I saw his eyes they were still their normal golden color there was no bloodlust to him. Edward was the one who was having trouble controlling himself, Jasper would never hurt me if anything he was trying to protect me. 

After James’ attack Jasper and I grew closer he even gave me his phone number without Edward knowing just in case I needed him. We both knew that Edward wouldn’t like it so we kept that to ourselves. 

Sometimes we would meet up just the two of us and get to know one another better. I know everything about Jasper, I even know about the Major. He was worried about telling me about his time with Maria but nothing Jasper tells me would ever change my opinion about him. He really is my brother in every way I would die for him and I know without a doubt that he would die for me. 

He told me everything Maria made him do. How he sired both Peter and Charlotte during his time in the vampire army and how when Char’s newborn year was up and it was his job to dispose of her how he allowed her and Peter to run, then how years later they came back for him and showed him another way to live. If I ever meet them, I am going to have to thank them because if it wasn’t for those two, I wouldn’t have my brother in my life. 

I only saw the Major once. Everyone went to hunt one day and Jasper accompanied me to school that day to keep an eye on me when Mike Newton decided to get a little to handsy. The moment Jasper’s whole demeanor changed I knew who it was and I knew I had to get him out of there before he murdered Mike in front of the school. 

Flashback

Jasper was walking me to the cafeteria when I saw Angela waving me over. 

“Hey Jas can you get me something while I go talk to Ang really quick.”

“No problem darlin, I will be at our usual table.”

I walk over hugging Ang “What’s up Ang, how’s Ben?”

“Hey Bella that’s actually why I waved you over. Ben and I broke up is their anyway I can stay over at yours tonight.”

“Oh Ang, of course how about after school you meet me at mine and we can rent horrible movies and eat tons of junk food.” 

“Thanks Bella, you are an amazing friend.”

As I am making my way back over to Jasper Mike Newton decides to slap my ass. 

“Damn, Bella you are looking really good in those jeans.”

Before I can say anything, I feel Jasper’s presence next to me, but when I look over, I can see how tense he is and when I look into his eyes, they are pitch black. This can’t be good; the Major has come out to play. 

“Mike, I suggest that if you want to keep that hand that you keep it to yourself. Do I make myself clear?” The Major is glaring daggers at Mike. I see Mike take a gulp and nod his head. Before anything else can happen, I drag The Major out of the cafeteria away from the other students. 

“Thanks, Major I appreciate it, I think you made him pee himself.”

“How did you know I wasn’t Jasper sugar?”

“Your posture is different.”

He smirks at me. The Major actually smirked. “Well sugar I think you are the first person who has ever been able to tell the difference without me having to speak, but I think I should let Jasper come back now. I am not really the right person to be around all these teenagers.”

“Understood, thank you again Major.”

“Anytime sugar.”

End Flashback

I can’t help but smile at the memory. That was the day that Jasper realized that even the Major saw me as family and as someone who was to be protected. That’s why when Edward told me they were leaving I was taken aback because I was sure at least Jasper would tell me bye. Maybe I should just call him.

Before I lose the courage, I dial his number, but it goes straight to voicemail. At least I can leave a voicemail and he can choose to call me back or not, but at least I did my part to let me brother know that I don’t blame him.

“Hey big bro….”


	2. Chapter 2

Jaspers POV

I can’t believe they all really thought I would attack Bella. She is my sister in every way I would never hurt her. I was trying to protect her from Edward his bloodlust was the highest I have ever felt it and Bella needed the get away from him, and the moment that I lunged to get her Edwards snapped out of it and pushed her away which ultimately just injured her even more. Rosalie and Emmet were on top of me in an instant. I was in complete control of myself the only thing I was thinking about was protecting Bella.

Ever since the James incident I learned that I didn’t lust after her blood if anything it smelt like home. The way that she was willing to sacrifice herself for her mother who she isn’t even close to gave me a new found respect for her. When Edward was sucking the venom out of her system, I was taking all of the bloodlust from him so that he wouldn’t kill her. It wasn’t easy Bella being his singer just makes it that much more difficult. That was when I realized I would do anything in my power to protect Bella. 

The first step was giving her my phone number in case she needed me. Then we started to hang out and she got to really know me the real me an no matter what I told her she never judged me. She knew about my time with Maria and how I sired Peter and Charlotte. She knows every horrible act I ever committed and she never felt anything but love for me. I told her about The Major how he protected me in the wars and how he is different from me but how he is always there. She was more curious than anything she never ceases to amaze. The day The Major came out at the high school when Mike Newton decided to grope Bella, I thought that would scare her away, but of course that woman has no self-preservation. She knew who he was right away and even thanked him. That was when I realized how much The Major also cared for Bella. 

When I finally feel calm enough I find a waterfall to relax next to and turn my phone back on. I’ve been running for a couple of days now I am sure the whole family is worried. When my phone starts up I see I have a missed call and voicemail from Bella. I can’t lie I’m terrified I don’t know if I want to listen to it. Just then my phone goes off with an alert looking down I see a text from Alice. 

“Answer it Jazzy, trust me.” I can’t help but sigh I have always said to never bet against the pixie. With one last deep breath I play Bella’s voicemail.

“Hey big brother first off how dare you leave without saying goodbye. I need you to know that I don’t blame you for anything that happened. Despite what anyone else believes I know you weren’t trying to attack me, and if you even thought for one second that I did then you deserve an ass whoopin. I trust you with my life Jas I know you were trying to get me away from Edward who was the real threat. I know all the Cullen’s think me some naive little girl but I know that he was the only real danger that night I saw how dark his eye’s where while yours didn’t have a stitch of black. You are stronger than anyone gives you credit for and if any of the Cullen’s including Edward gives you crap about what happened forget about them Jas you are the strongest one of them all Jas even Carlisle. I love you big brother never forget that.”

Of course, that boy would use what happened as an excuse to leave Bella, he says that she is his mate but if that were true then he wouldn’t be able to leave her. I can’t let her think that I would leave without telling her bye. So, without a second thought I call her and she picks up on the first ring.

“Jasper!”

“Hey Darlin. I am sorry I didn’t say goodbye after what happened I just took off I didn’t even know that everyone left until I got your message.”

“I figured that’s what happened. I just had to let you know that I didn’t blame you for what happened, I know you weren’t trying to attack me that night I could see the bloodlust in Edwards eyes.” I can’t help but feel relieved.

“You don’t know how much that means to me darlin.”

“I miss you my brother. Will I ever see you again?”

“Of course, you will Bella. I won’t abandon you no matter what anyone else says I will come back for you, but for now I am going to take some time to find myself again. Thanks to you for accepting the real me I see that I can be who I truly am and be loved. If you need me before then though call me. I love you Bella you really are my sister never forget that.” 

I hear her sniffle “I love you too brother I can’t wait to see you again. Be you Jasper and be happy fuck what everyone else thinks you are an amazing man who has been through so much and that only makes you that much more amazing don’t forget that.”

“Thanks Bella, be as safe as you can. I know that will be tough for you since you are a danger magnet and all.”

“Ha Ha Jasper very funny.” With that we hang up. I am so sick of pretending because I want to fit in with the Cullen’s but that’s the thing I am not a Cullen I am a Whitlock it’s about time I remember that.   
Now it’s just time to break the news to Alice that she can no longer control how I dress or what I drive. 

I take off to Alaska since I know that is where the family will be. When I arrive at the house no one is there but their scents are still fresh so I know it hasn’t been that long since they have been here so I take the time to freshen up. When I get out of the shower, I head to my closet which is surprisingly stocked with some of my favorite jeans, t-shirts, flannels, all different kinds of boots. That damn Pixie she must’ve known this was coming. I come out of the closest dressed to find Alice sitting cross legged on our bed. 

“I know what you are going to say Jasper and I understand. I never meant to control you I hope you know that.”

“I know sweetheart, you took me away from a horrible place I my life and showed me a new way to live and I am so grateful to you, but somewhere along the way I also lost my identity. It made you so happy to dress me up like some ken doll that I let it happen, but no more Alice this is the real me. Can you accept that?” 

Alice jumps off the bed and into my arms hugging tightly. “Oh, Jasper I love you no matter what I promise I will be better. You make me happy, all I want is for you to be yourself.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. I am sure the rest of the family will be in for a shock when they see the change.”

“Oh, they will, but they will see how much more relaxed you will be and how much happier you will be and all will be well. Just don’t think about Bella around Edwards. I know she called you and I know you will be in contact again, but it will just set him off and things won’t end up how they should.”

“What are you up to Alice?”

“Guess you will just have to wait won’t you Jazzy.”

Looks like we are in for one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

It has been a few months since Edward left. I text with Jasper practically every day. I miss him and my Pixie so much. I have got close to Jacob, but then he ghosted me Billy told me he had mono and I couldn’t see him, but something in my gut told me that wasn’t true. Last I saw him we went and saw a movie with Mike and he did seem like he was running a fever, but he got angry for no reason. Something is up but I’m not sure what. I made soup this morning and I decide to take it over to Jake I figured this is the perfect excuse to go over to his place without seeming like some creeper. I pull up to his house just to see him running off in the rain I quickly put my truck in park and run out. 

“Jake!” 

He quickly jerks around glaring at me. “What do you want. You shouldn’t be here Isabella!”

“Billy told me you were sick so I brought you some soup, but clearly you are feeling better.” Now I’m mad, what did I do to him to make him treat me like this. I know I told him I just wanted to be friends with him but he said he was okay with that. 

“Did you ever think that maybe I was avoiding you?”

“I thought we were okay Jake.”

“Clearly we aren’t.” 

Just then I hear a whistle. I squint through the rain to see Sam and his gang of friends.

“Oh, is this what this is about you are all buddy buddy with Sam now just like Embry ditched you now you’re are going to ditch me?”

“It’s not like that Bella; I can’t tell you.”

“Whatever Jake.”

I take off to my truck no even bothering to look back. I speed back home not caring about getting a ticket. Not like Charlie is around to care anyways. When I pull up to the house Charlie isn’t home. I rush inside to my room and change out of my wet clothes so I don’t catch a cold. With nothing better to do I tidy up around the house some. By the time night falls Charlie still isn’t home like usual. I lay in my bed when I hear something hit my window. I go to investigate seeing Jacob.

“Move over.” I roll my eyes at him but still do what he says. He launches himself into my room.

“What are you doing here Jacob Black you made yourself clear this afternoon that you never wanted to see me again.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to see you Bella I just can’t. God, I wish I could tell you what’s going on but I literally can’t”

“What do you mean Jake?”

“Literally what I just said.” I ponder this for a moment studying his face. He has changed so much in these last few months. He has shot up like a whole foot, gained so much muscle more than I think is even possible for a normal human being. Why is everything in this town so weird. 

“What happened to you Jake?”

“I wish I could tell you Bella, but you have to figure it out for yourself. The sad part is I already told you the stories now it’s just up to you to piece it all together.” With that he jumps back out my window and runs off into the woods. 

I spend the rest of the night tossing and turning in my bed not being able to sleep one bit. When I see the sun coming up, I decide to go to my favorite place. I jump into my truck and drive off to the meadow that Edward showed me so long ago. It takes me over an hour to find its location and when I do everything is dead.

What did Jake mean that he already told me the stories. I remembering him telling me about the cold ones but what did he say his people were descended from? As I am trying to recall the stories I hear I twig snap. I quickly look up. 

“Oh Bella, fancy meeting you here. I came to see the Cullen’s but their home was empty looks like they just up and left.” I look into the red eyes of Laurent.   
Jasper was right I am a danger magnet. Think quick what would Jasper do. In the distance I hear a howl, great wolves just what I need right now. Wait wolves Jake said the Quileute’s were descended from wolves. That’s the only way out of this stall Laurent until they get here. 

“Laurent I am surprised to see you here I thought you were in Alaska with your mate.”

“Ah yes my lovely mate went hunting with her family, and old friend called me needing help with something. You remember Victoria am I correct.”

All I can do is nod.

“You see sweet Bella she is rather upset with your Edward for killing her mate so she sent me here to check on you to see if you were guarded. She wants Edward to suffer like she does by losing his mate.”

“Well the Cullen’s like to come and visit me so as you can tell I am guarded quite well.”

“There aren’t any Cullen’s around right now though and you do smell so go. Maybe I’ll just drain you of your wonderful blood, but don’t worry I’ll be gentle you won’t feel a thing. Believe me this is better than what Victoria has planned for you.” 

He grasps me by my throat and leans down but before he can bite me there is growling from my right. Laurent and I both turn to see a pack of wolves the size of horses snarling at him. About time they got here I can hardly breath with Laurent gripping my throat as tight as he is. Before I can blink Laurent drops me to the forest floor and takes off with all the wolves chasing after him. The russet colored one stops in front of me giving me the once over before following after the others. 

I take off to my truck gasping for breath. When I reach my truck, I pull out my cell dialing Jasper’s number. He doesn’t take long to answer.

“Jasper!” I wheeze out.

“Bella what’s wrong?!” 

I explain everything that happened with Laurent and how he explained how Victoria is after me looking for a mate for a mate. 

“I told him, I told all of them we needed to take her out. I knew she was a threat but no one would listen to me.”

“Jasper what do I do. The wolves took care of Laurent.” 

“How do you know about them Bella?”

“I’m friends with Jacob Black and I put the pieces together with a little help.”

“Like I said lil sis you are a danger magnet.” I can’t help but laugh. “I will come and take care of Victoria but I need you to tell the pack about me coming and that I will have two other vampires with me to help but that they are safe.”

“Thank you, Jas.,”

“Anytime Darlin. Take care of yourself until I tell you it’s safe.”

“Aye Aye Major.”

“Very funny smartass.” With that he hangs up. Looks like it’s off to the wolves’ den.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV 

I pull up outside of Jake’s house just in time to see all of the pack coming out of the woods joking and pushing one another. I jump out of my truck and slam my door drawing their attention to me.   
One of the pack members gets this look of hatred on his face when he sees me. What have I ever done to him? He charges at me getting right in my face. 

“Leave Swan you have caused enough trouble. Can’t you get a hint already no one wants you here.” 

Sam the clear leader of the group tries to pull this guy away from me. 

“Come on Paul leave her alone it’s been a long day for us all.”

Apparently, this Paul guy doesn’t want to listen because he won’t back off. “No Sam she doesn’t get it that she doesn’t belong here.” 

I am filled with so much anger before I can even think about what I’m doing I have slapped Paul in the face. 

Sam and the other guys look at me in shock. Paul is just vibrating with anger. 

“Paul come on calm down don’t do this just breath.” Sam is trying to calm him down but it clearly isn’t working. I think I just woke up the wolf within. I refuse to show any fear though. I walked into a home full of vampire I will not run away from one wolf. 

Paul shifts into his wolf. I must admit it is a beautiful sight. He is silver and so huge I wonder if I will ever be able to pet him. Crap he’s glaring at me so not the time Bella. The other guys are trying to get 

Paul out of here while Jake is trying to pull me into his house. 

“No Jake stop!” I rush out of his arms and right into Paul’s face and swat him on the nose. “Bad dog hasn’t Sam trained you by now?” Everyone freezes including Paul just staring at me. 

Paul calms down enough to shift back into his human form. Yuck he’s naked.

“Eww gross I so did not need to see that.” 

“Payback for slapping me then swatting me on the nose Swan.” I can’t help but stick my tongue out at him. The whole pack just laughs at us. 

I look at each of them then to Jake “So wolves huh?” 

“Yeah I knew you would figure it out.” 

“Honestly I almost didn’t until I saw Laurent in the meadow today then I heard the howl and it all fell into place I knew if I just distracted him long enough the pack would come and take care of him.” I look up at Sam. “You did take care of him, didn’t you?” 

“We did Bella, he is nothing but dust now, thanks to Paul.” I let out a breath I didn’t even realize I was holding. 

“Thank you, all of you but sadly the danger is far from over. I need your help; is there somewhere we can talk about this that isn’t out in the open?”

“Jake show Bella to my cabin we will discuss this there.” 

Jake takes my keys out of my hand and leads me to my truck. I can’t help but be a little nervous. What if they don’t want to help me. I don’t think Jasper can guard me and go after Victoria. 

“Bella we’re here.” I look up to see a beautiful cabin on the edge of the woods. All of the guys already made it. They must be fast in wolf form. I wonder if they are as fast as a vampire. Definitely something to try on another day. 

We make our way inside to find all the guys scarfing down muffins. A woman comes out of the kitchen with another batch, Sam stands and kisses her cheek. 

“Bella this is my fiancé Emily, Emily this is Bella.”

“Ah so you’re the vampire girl.”

“And you’re the wolf girl.” 

“I’m engaged to one anyways. You and I are going to get along just fine Bella.” I can’t help but smile at her in return. Everyone has been kind to me so far, well except for that little incident with Paul, but I   
think we are going to be fine now that I showed him, I won’t back down to him. 

Sam clears his throat gaining my attention. 

“So, Bella what’s going on.”

“I guess I should start at the beginning.”

I tell them all about the baseball game and how James hunted me. The Cullen’s killing him but now his mate Victoria is after me. That’s why Laurent was in the meadow today he was making sure I wasn’t guarded. I told them how Jasper is going to take care of Victoria they tried to argue with me but when I told them that he wanted to go after her from the beginning but the Cullen’s wouldn’t let him that now he feels responsible they understood. 

“He just wants to make sure that she can’t get to me.”

This time it is Paul who speaks. “I speak for all of us Bella when I say this red headed leach will get nowhere near you.” The rest of the pack nod their heads in agreement.

“Thanks, it means a lot. I know vampires are your enemies but Jasper’s my brother I don’t know what I would do without him. Charlie isn’t around anymore. He is literally the only family I have left.” 

“Don’t worry Bella we will not harm Jasper.” Sam reassures me. I am happy that I now I have the pack on my side. I feel like I have gained even more family now. 

We spend the rest of the day making plans so that I am always protected. Even if I don’t see them someone from the pack will always be around to guard me. Jake will drive me to school tomorrow and pick me up then someone else the next day. I can sleep soundly tonight knowing that I will never be alone. 

I wake up the next day feeling really refreshed. I get dressed for the day just throwing on some skinny jeans and a V-neck t-shirt. I grab a pop tart for breakfast and run outside to Jake already waiting for me. 

“Hey Jake!”

“Hey Bells. I’m so glad you know the secret now and I don’t have to ignore you anymore.”

I can’t help but laugh “Me too Jake.” 

A short car ride later we are pulling into the school parking lot. I can see that most people have already made their way inside. I look and see Ang waiting for me.

“I’ll meet you here after school Bells. Try not to get into any trouble until then.”

“I will do my best, but no promises.” Jake just rolls his eyes at me. I walk up to Angela who looks confused. 

“Hey Bella, you didn’t drive today?”

“Oh no my truck is acting up so my friends from the rez offered to give me rides until it can be fixed.”

“Oh bummer, but on the bright side cute guys.” 

“Eww yuck Ang they’re like my brothers that would be gross.”

We make our way to class discussing random things. Throughout the day I could tell one of the guys was close I always felt their eyes one me. You would think it would creep me out, but with the threat of Victoria hanging over my head it actually made me feel more relaxed. 

When the last bell rang releasing us for the day Ang walked with me to the parking lot. I could see Jake leaning against the hood of his rabbit but I could also see that he wasn’t alone. The closer Angela and I got I could tell that it was Paul who came with Jake to pick me up. 

“Hey Jake hey Paul. How was your day.” 

Paul was the one to answer me since Jacob was too busy staring at Angela.

“It was good Bella just nice and quiet.” I couldn’t help but feel relieved. Jake still hasn’t said anything when I glance back over at him he is still staring at Ang but she seems to be doing the same thing. Oh no please tell me he didn’t. 

“Paul did he just imprint.”

When I was with the pack yesterday they were telling about how wolves imprint it honestly sounded like when a vampire finds their mate. The more I hear the stories the more I start to doubt whether or   
not Edward was really my mate. I know I loved him but that doesn’t mean we were meant to be. I may not even have a mate who knows.

“Sure does look like it Swan.” 

“Heck yes! Now Ang gets to be let in on my secret.” I step up to Jake and Angela breaking them out of their trance like state. “Hey Ang this is Jake, Jake this is my friend Angela.” Jake shakes her hand awkwardly. 

“It’s nice to meet you Angela, Bella has told me so much about you.” Angela is blushing. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you too. It’s nice to finally put a face with the name.” Ang glares at me. Guess I am in trouble for not introducing them sooner. 

“Hey Bella why don’t you and Angela come to the reservation Saturday a few of us are going cliff diving then we are going to have a bonfire.” Way to go Paul. He may not know it but he definitely makes a good wingman. 

“I’m game what do you say Ang?”

She glances up at Jacob who has this hopeful look in his eyes. 

“Are you going to be there?” All the idiot can do is nod. “Then I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Well looks like we are both in. How about we meet you at Jakes house at 1?” 

“Perfect. It was nice meeting you Angela I will see you Saturday. Jake let’s go we gotta get Swan home and get back to work.” 

Jake still hasn’t looked away from Angela this whole time. I walk up give her a hug and tell her to be at my house at 10am Saturday morning before I drag Jake to his car and he heads off to my place.   
We don’t say anything the whole drive but the moment Jake pulls into the driveway and puts the car in park he starts freaking out. 

“Did I just imprint?!”

“That you did my brother, that you did.” Paul is cracking up at this point.

“Paul now is not the time to be an ass.” 

“Haven’t you realized by now Swan I’m always an ass.” He smirks at me and I can’t help but laugh at him now. 

“Jake this is amazing Angela is a great girl and I know that she will accept you and all your wolfiness. Sure she may be shocked at first who wouldn’t.”

“You weren’t Swan.” 

“Yeah but we all know I don’t react normal.” 

“True.”

“Trust me Jake this will all work out just stay calm til Saturday and just be honest with her. Let her hear your legends hey she’s smart she may just put it all together herself.” With that I bid them both farewell and head into my empty home to make myself dinner. I decide to just keep it simple and make myself a sandwich. Luckily I don’t have too much homework so I am able to knock it out quickly.   
When I look at the clock I see that it’s only 8 so I decide to take a shower and read for the rest of the evening. 

Before I know it it’s already Saturday. I can’t help but be a little nervous able Angela knowing the secret. It will be nice to finally have someone else to talk to about it. I grab something to eat while I wait   
for Angela to get here. I figured we can get ready together. Right at 10 there is a knock at the door. I open the door to a frantic looking Angela. 

“Oh Bella thank God I have no idea what I am going to wear.” 

“Hi Ang nice to see you too.”

“Yeah hi Bella now help me find something cute.” Ang is practically dragging me upstairs to my bedroom laying out all her options on my bed. 

“Don’t worry Ang we will get you cute for seeing Jake.” Like I knew she would she blushes again. 

“I don’t know what’s with me Bella I met him for like a minute and I’m already hooked, but what if he doesn’t like me.”

“Don’t worry Hun I have a feeling he liked you too, and if he doesn’t like you then he’s an idiot. Now go shower and calm down while I sort through these options.”

While Angela is in the shower I go through he bathing suits first picking out a cute coral bikini with matching bottoms that would look great with her skin color. Since today is so nice I figured a cute tank top and a skirt would be a good choice, but it will get cold tonight so she will need something a little warmer to wear. I pick out a cute pair of skinny jeans a coral long sleeve lace top and her brown leather jacket with her brown boots. 

I head to my closet to pick out what I’m going to wear. I grab my favorite teal bikini and matching bottoms. I know Edwards love it when I wear blue, but teal is my favorite color. I grab a simple black tank top and shorts to wear. For the bonfire I grab a black skinny jeans and a teal long sleeve t-shirt and my black leather jacket and converse. 

I throw on my bikini tank top and shorts when Ang comes into the room seeing the choices I’ve made.

“Oh Bella thank you so much I knew you would know exactly what would look good on me.”

“Anything for you Ang you know that.”

She hurriedly hugs me then gets dressed. We decide to just throw our change of clothes into one back to save room and we don’t have to carry as much. When I look at the clock it’s already 12:30. 

“We should head out. Don’t want to keep the boys waiting.” 

We pull up to Jake’s house to see the pack minus Sam waiting for us. Paul rushes to my side of the truck to help me out while Jake does the same for Angela. 

“Sam not joining us today?”

“Nah he has council business to take care of before tonight.” Paul glances over to Jake and Angela. Ah got it the whole imprinting thing.

“Well what are we doing just waiting around let’s head to the cliffs.” I take off on my own but of course Paul doesn’t let me get to far before he is throwing me over his shoulder carrying me the rest of the way with everyone else laughing at us. 

“Put me down you big lug” 

“No can-do Swan you trip over thin air this way we will be able to get there in no time and won’t have to stop to pick you up.” 

I can’t even argue with him because he does have a point. That doesn’t mean I have to go quietly. I put my fingers up to my lips and let out a high-pitched whistle. All the guys including Paul grab their ears which leads to me being dropped. 

“Serves you right.” With a huff I take off walking again this time Angela is the one who catches up to me. 

“Is there something going on between you and Paul?”

I freeze right in place looking at her then bust out laughing clutching at my sides. It takes me a minute to compose myself. 

“Ang seriously no there is nothing going with me and Paul or anyone for that matter. We are just friends. He doesn’t treat me like I’m going to break and it’s nice everyone around me acts like I’m made of glass and that I am going to break but Paul doesn’t and it’s refreshing.” 

“I get it Bella. I know since the Cullen’s left I’ve been careful around you and I’m sorry about that.” Angela hugs me tightly.

“Don’t worry about it Ang honestly everyone has and I understand why, but I’m okay and I’m happy.” She just nods and we start back towards the cliff’s. The guys went ahead of us, but I know they were   
never out of earshot. When we get there Paul hugs me we know each other well enough after just a few days we don’t even need words. 

Everyone is already in their bathing suits waiting on me so I quickly take off my tank and shorts catching up with everyone. Embry and Jared are the first two to jump. 

Angela looks nervous. Jake already being Intune with his imprint picks this up and takes her hand in his. “Jump with me.” She just nods and the jump together. I am happy for them both. Even though I got close to Paul now he is like my big brother Jake will always be my best friend same with Angela.

I make my way to the edge of the cliff looking down. I take a deep breath calming myself. I look back at Paul.

“Don’t worry Swan I will be right behind you.” I just nod my head taking one last breath and make the jump. It seems like forever before I hit the water. I try to kick my way to the surface but the current is trying to pull me under before I can struggle for too long Paul’s strong arms wrap around me pulling me up towards the surface. 

My head breaks through the surface and I struggle for air. 

“You okay Swan?” All I can do is nod in return. 

We swim to shore where I just collapse trying to catch my breath. 

“So wanna go again.” Paul is smirking at me. I just glare at him. That was more of a one-time thing for me. He just laughs at me. 

“Don’t worry Swan I’m not making you go again the current was stronger than we all thought, it’s not safe for you or Angela. Luckily she had Jacob so she didn’t even notice.”

“Good that was horrible.” 

“It’s not usually that bad. You may need to jump with someone next time.” 

We make our way back to our clothes and get dressed. We are all quiet when we get back to Jake’s. Seems like everyone is worried about how tonight is going to go. When we get back to Jacob’s house Angela and I excuse ourselves to his sisters old room so we can get changed. 

“That was fun wasn’t it Bella.” 

“Oh yeah it was a blast. Can’t wait to do it again. I am just glad you are having a good time today.”

“Are you kidding this has been the best day ever Bella, I mean Jacob has been so sweet to me. He really is amazing.” 

I can’t help but smirk. Once we are dressed we make our way downstairs to see Jake and Paul waiting for us already dressed in simple t-shirt and jeans. Stupid wolves and their high body temperatures.   
Everyone is already around the fire waiting for us. We get comfortable Jacob never leaving Angela’s side. When they go into the stories about the cold ones and their ancestors and how they are descended from wolves Angela is so enthralled into the stories I see recognition in her eyes the more she hears, she glances at me quickly then around at the pack. Old Quil then goes into the story about when a wolf first meets his imprint and that’s when Angela jumps up gabbing me and dragging me down the beach but not out of ear shot from everyone else. 

“Bella the Cullen’s?”

“Yes they are cold ones.”

“The guy’s? They’re descended from wolves?”

“Yes that is also true.” 

I see hope in her eyes. 

“And imprinting?”

“Yes that also happens for them. Sam imprinted on Emily.”

“Did Jacob?” 

I see Jake walking up to us behind Angela and I smirk “Why don’t I let him tell you.” I take off back to the bonfire but never take my eyes off of my two best friends. 

The moment I hear Angela squeal and jump into Jake’s arms I knew it was okay. They walk back to the group hand in hand. 

“Hey Bells I am gonna give Angela a ride home are you going to be okay?”

Before I can say anything Paul jumps up. “Yeah she will because I’m driving her home.”

I can’t even argue with him because he is dragging me off to my truck and opening the passenger side door for me. With a huff I climb in. Stupid wolves and their annoying strength.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV 

Paul is pretty quiet on the way to my house. When we pull up outside the house he doesn’t make a move to get out so we just sit there staring up at the house. 

“Are you really happy Bella”

I taken aback by his question but when I look up in his face I see the worry. 

“I am Paul. They left me without even a ‘kiss my ass’ I do miss Jasper though. I know he said he would come back for me. I can’t abandon their world Paul they have laws Jasper told me before humans aren’t supposed to know the secret.”

“So you have to become one of them that’s it then?!”

“Look Paul I know it’s upsetting to you, but they have rules and if it comes out that a human knows the secret and wasn’t turned I will be killed. I know you won’t want anything to do with me after I’m turned, but I’ve already made up my mind a long time ago.” I go to get out the truck. 

“Your wrong you know.” I look back at him and he’s staring at me with so much care it freezes me in my seat. “I will still be there for you even after your heart stops beating nothing will change that not even the smell.” I giggle jumping in his arms hugging him as tightly as I can when he freezes. 

“What’s wrong Paul.”

“Leech in your house stay here.” 

I look on the other side of the street and recognize Carlisle’s car.

“Wait that’s Carlisle’s car.” I run out of the truck and into the house turning on the living room light. I’m surprised when it’s Alice that grabs me. 

“Bella you’re alive, but how?”

“What do you mean, of course I’m alive.”

“I saw you jump off the cliffs and I never saw you resurface. I thought you died today.” She gathers me in her arms hugging me too tight. 

“Alice human here.” 

“Sorry Bella, but what happened?”

“I went cliff diving with friends Paul jumped in after me and pulled me to the surface. You didn’t see that?” I didn’t notice Paul came inside with me until he wrapped his arm around me. 

“No I didn’t see that I can’t see around the pack. Gosh Bella you scared me half to death I told Rosalie what happened and just took off.” Just then her phone rang and she excused herself.

“Look Paul you don’t have to stay Alice isn’t going to hurt me. I’m sure she is going to just disappear again after this.”

Before Paul can respond Alice comes busting back into the house. 

“Bella we have to go to Italy.”

“What do you mean WE have to go to Italy?!”

“It’s Edward he thinks your dead he’s going to ask that the Volturi kill him.”

“Why would that idiot go and do something like that.”

“I don’t know Bella he doesn’t always think all he said was that he didn’t want to live in a world that you weren’t in and took off.”

I look from Paul to Alice. I can’t let the Cullen’s suffer by losing a son and brother. I just nod my head.

“Wait Bella come on you can’t be serious.”

“I know Paul but the Cullen’s don’t deserve this. He’s being an idiot and now I have to go risk my life so save his pathetic ass. Tell me pack what’s going on and that I love them please.” I kiss his cheek   
and take off with Alice out the door and to Carlisle’s car. We take the first flight we can to Italy. God how am I going to break the news to Jasper. 

“Just call him Bella it’s best to just get it over with.”

I dial his number, after a couple rings he answer. 

“Hey Darlin, didn’t think I would hear from you so soon.”

“Jas, I’m about to do something stupid.”

“Well that’s not anything new for you, but what is it this time. You didn’t slap another wolf did you?”

“No that would be better than what I am about to do. Edward is on his way to the Volturi to ask them for death.”

“What does this have to do with you Bella?” Crap the Major has come out to play.

“Well Major it’s because he thinks I’m dead. I am going to save him.”

“Dammit Bella. Don’t do anything too stupid I will meet you there.” With that he hung up. I sigh and lean my head against my seat. 

“Don’t worry Bella he is still waiting for the Volturi’s decision.”

“It’s been a long day Alice I’m going to try to get some sleep wake me when we are about to land.”


	6. Chapter 6

Aro POV

The moment I touched Edwards hand I saw his memories of Isabella I knew she was my mate. I sent him away saying that my brothers and I needed to think about our decision. Honestly though I was just so excited that I knew who my mate was the problem was Edward but I couldn’t just execute him. Carlisle was a good friend of mine and I couldn’t do that to him or his family. From his memories it looked like Edward abandoned this young woman so why does he now as for death?

Marcus turns to me. “Looks like you have finally found your mate brother. What are you to do about Sulpica?”

Ah yes I forgot about my so called ‘companion’ for these past years. I know she was just using me for power but I was lonely. 

Caius is the one to answer Marcus’ inquiry. “Why don’t we just send her on her way. No one likes her anyway; she treats everyone around here horribly thinking that she is better than everyone.” 

“Caius you make a good point. She I will send her away with her jewels and money. That should appease her. She only liked me for my money anyways.”

I turn to Jane my favorite guard member. “Jane can you be a dear and break the news to her. I do not wish to see her. And if she becomes too much of a handful have Alec use his gift on her to get her out of the castle”

Jane bows to me and my brothers. “Yes master.”

“See Marcus easy.” All he does is shake his head at me. “Now brothers what do we do about Edward?”

“We cannot kill him that would hurt the rest of the Cullen’s too much.” Caius groans he never liked Edward though I can’t blame him at this moment seeing how he treated my mate as an object I don’t much like him either. 

“Why don’t we just send him back to dear Carlisle after all I know Bella is not dead I would feel it as her mate.” 

Caius just nods in agreement though its clear he is not happy with the decision. I send Demetri to tell Edward of our decision. After he leaves there is a commotion outside the throne room just then the 

Major bust in with his Captain and his mate at his side. 

“Hello again Aro, Caius, Marcus.”

“Ah Major Whitlock, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?” 

“I know that Edward was here asking for death, I also know that you didn’t not grant that to him. He did not take that to kindly. He plans on exposing our kind today at noon at the festival.” Caius is growling now. 

“That child has no respect.”

“I agree with you, but you need not worry.”

“Why is that Major.” He’s just smirking now.

“Bella is on her way to stop him.” I can’t help but feel exciting. My Isabella is on her way here now. 

The Major is raising his eyebrow at me. His Captain is chuckling at me now. 

“Well Major looks like your little sister has found herself a Mate.”

He just looks from me to the captain then back at me then down to the ground. 

“I always knew that boy wasn’t her mate he never treated her right. Look here Aro you may be my king and all but you hurt my sister and I will burn you and all your guard to the ground got it?” All I can do is nod. I am man enough to admit the Major scares me, and the Major as a protective big brother is even scarier. 

Caius is laughing is ass off at me now. I am so glad he find this so amusing. 

I send Demetri and Felix to tail Edward incase Bella doesn’t get there in time to stop him. I also have Jane here as backup in case Edward decides to act up. 

In just a few minutes I will get to set my eyes on my beautiful mate and I can’t wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

How can he be so stupid? The moment Alice and I landed she stole a car and we were racing through the streets of Volterra trying to get to Edward. All I could think was when I finally get my hands on him 

I was going to have my big brother rip him apart for being so stupid. 

Alice and I land in Italy and we are rushing through the airport. 

“Uh Alice, how are we going to get there?”

Alice just smirks at me, this can’t be good. We walk outside and Alice spots this bright yellow Porsche. I raise my eyebrow at her. “Get in Bella.” 

I decide not to argue, but if we get pulled over for grand theft auto I am so claiming that I was kidnapped. 

Alice is speeding towards the castle. 

“We don’t have much time, Edward is going to reveal himself under the clock tower.” She points in the direction of the clock tower. As we are speeding down one of the side roads Alice hits the breaks sending me forward. Thank you for seatbelts. 

“You’re going to have to run the rest of the way, stop Edward and I will meet you at the clock tower.” 

I just huff in irritation, of course it’s up to just me to save his scrawny ass. I jump out of the car and start running in the direction he is going to be. There is some kind of festival going on because there are tons of people I am having to push my way through. 

I make it close to the clock tower and I can see Edward removing his shirt. 

“Edward stop!” He doesn’t hear me ugh. There are too many people around the fastest way to get to him is to run through the fountain. As I am stepping out of the fountain I can feel the sloshing in my shoes now. Alice so owes me a new pair of converse. I see Edward about to make his way into the sun. I jump on him with a grunt.

“Edward no don’t do this.”

“Carlisle was right I didn’t feel a thing.” Edward wraps me in his arms sniffing me. 

“I’m not dead you dumbass, but if you don’t back up we are both going to be killed.”

This get’s Edwards attention because he is pulling me back under the protection of the clock tower. “How are you alive?”

“Maybe because I am not suicidal and my friend saved me.” He is just staring at me. 

“I thought I lost you forever my sweet human.” Before I can react he is kissing me. I try to push him off me but it is next to impossible. Next thing I know there is someone clearing their throats and Edward pulls away. Thank heavens I wipe my mouth off. I never want this asshole to touch me ever again. I will find away to burn him myself. 

I look past Edward and see two cloaked individuals. “Hello Gentleman.” I greet them both politely. 

“Well look here Felix a human with manners.” The one named Felix just smirks at this. 

“Such a rare thing to see Demetri, and she smells lovely too.” I giggle at this causing both vampires to smile at me and Edward to growl.

“Bella love what are you doing they’re with the Voltui.” I can’t help but want to throw up when he calls me love. 

I turn on Edward glaring at him. “Let’s get one thing straight you ass, I am not your love.” He is about to say something when another one of the Volturi guard joins the others. 

“Demetri, Felix what’s taking so long Aro is getting impatient waiting to meet….” She pauses looking at me then back to the other two “our newest guest.”

Edward pushes me behind him, I can’t help but roll my eyes.

“Bella is not a part of this let us leave.”

I can’t help but laugh at him. “Clearly Edward she wasn’t asking she was telling us that we are going to meet Aro, Ooooh I can’t wait to meet the kings and tell them everything.” 

I walk up to the young looking vampire extending my hand to her. “Nice to meet you I’m Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella.” 

I can see I have surprised everyone by the way they are all looking at me. Finally she shakes my hand “I’m Jane.” 

“Oh so you’re Jane I have heard so much about you.” I can’t hide my excitement especially since Jane is now glaring at Edward. Ha serves him right. 

Alice finally joins us. “Why don’t we do as she say’s Edward and get this over with so we can go home.” She winks at me behind his back. Thank God for Alice now she can try to keep Edward in line. 

I turn to Demetri and Felix, “Would one of you mind carrying me we will get there so much quicker at your spend rather than walking at mine.” I seem to have shocked them all again because they’re just   
staring at me. Finally Felix recovers.

“Sure thing little Swan, jump one.” He lowers himself to the ground so that I can jump off his back and with that we are running towards the kings. 

Let Jasper please be there already.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

I remember when I use to hate the speed, but now I find it thrilling. I look bad at Edward and Alice to find Edward glaring at me. I decide to stick my tongue out at him making him growl. All I can do is laugh at this. If he only thinks he can scare me now he is sadly mistaken he has told me things that I know could get him killed. I can’t help but smile at the thought of him burning, but I know how much that would hurt all the Cullens.

Not even a minute later we are coming up to these giant double doors. Felix sets me down on my feet just to have Edward grab me. 

“Un-hand me you pompous asshole, you will not touch me again am I clear?”

“But love you aren’t safe with them why wont you let me protect you.” 

I can’t help but laugh in his face. “protect me, seriously Edward you haven’t been around to protect me for months. I bet you forgot about Victoria now didn’t you.”

“Bella, Victoria was no threat to you.”

I can’t help but feel the rage burning inside me I walk up to Edward about to slap him in the face when Alice steps in. 

“Here Bella allow me, don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Why would she-“ Before Edward can finish his sentence Alice slaps him right across the cheek causing his head to snap to the side. 

Good serves him right. I smile at Alice in thanks and turn to look at Felix and Demetri who are cracking up at Edwards expense.

“Hey big guy where did Jane go?” Felix is just glaring at me.

“I am not that big.” Oh now he’s pouting. 

“Maybe not but compared to Edward you’re huuuuuge.” This makes him smile at me.

“Jane went in to tell the masters of your arrival.” I just stare at him. Seriously they can hear us so I think they know we are here, I decide not to say anything though. 

“Shall we get on with it then fellas.” Both Felix and Demetri nod at me and open the doors to the throne room. I am in awe of the beauty of this place. I look to the middle of the room to see three thrones   
on the dais. I take a moment to study the room noting the three kings and the rest of the guard when something next to the king on the right catches my attention. 

Before I even think about what I am doing I am running into Jasper’s arms. 

“Oh thank God you’re here I thought I would have to deal with Edward on my own.” Jasper is just laughing at this.

“Of course not Darlin’ I told you I would be here for ya. Bella let me introduce you to some people.” He turns me first to the male vampire accompanying him. Him and Jasper look a lot alike. He has long   
blond hair a little darker than Jaspers and instead of being wavy his is straight. He is more build than Jasper but not by much. Then I study the female vamp next to him. She is gorgeous she has waste   
length dirty blond hair and she is maybe a few inches shorter than me. 

“Bella this here is Peter, and this little spitfire by his side is his Mate Charlotte.” I can’t contain my excitement I have wanted to meet these two people for the longest time.   
I jump and hug them both. “I have wanted to meet you two since the moment Jasper told me the stories of his time in the Southern Vampire wars.” I let go of them both to see them both smiling at me. 

Peter is the first to speak, “Oh sugar this is the start of a beautiful friendship Char and I have wanted to meet you too. Char can’t wait to have a new sister.” I look over to Char who has the biggest smile on   
her face and is nodding. 

I hug them all again before I turn and face the room. Everyone is there staring at me with wide eyes. 

“What can’t a girl hug her brother?”


	9. Chapter 9

Aro POV

The moment we hear Bella yell at Edward for touching her we all laugh. She has a backbone now, she is no longer the quiet human Edward once knew. This is excellent. 

When he tells her Victoria was never a threat to her I can’t help but growl. I have already gotten the full story from the Major about what happened to my Mate. I am happy he killed that wretched woman saved me the trouble of having to do it myself. I look over to the Major who is also angry with this. When we hear Alice slap Edward for Bella we are laughing again. I know my Mate probably wanted to do that to him herself but I wouldn’t want her to hurt herself. Hearing her call Felix “big guy” I cant help but feel bad for him, he doesn’t show it but I know that he is insecure about his height. 

Seems that Bella is very observant about this because she reassures him about this while also taking another jab at Edward. When I hear the doors open I can’t contain my excitement at seeing my Mate. 

She is beautiful more so than what Edwards memories allowed me to see of her. She looks healthier than she did in those memories. I see her studying the room. I swear she was made to be a vampire. 

When she takes off and jumps into the Majors arms I can see every ones shock. No one dares touch the Major because they are all so afraid of him, but this little slip of a human jumps into his arms williningly. When she hugs his Captain and Leutenant this increases the shock felt in the room even I am surprised at her boldness. She is talking to them like they are old friends. When she turns and see’s everyone in the room staring at her she eases the tension. 

“What can’t a girl hug her brother?”

This causes my brothers and I to laugh drawing her attention to us. 

“Oh so you all must be the Volturi kings, it is so nice to meet you Edward has told me so much about you.” This causes Edward to growl at her. I can’t suppress my growl which instantly shuts him up. 

Cauis is the first to speak, “And what exactly has he told you sweet human.” He is glaring at Edward who shrinks back under his gaze. This causes Peter and Jasper to laugh. Bella just smirks at Cauis. 

“Well lets see, you are Cauis you are known as the warrior king; nice work with the children of the moon by the way. Some of my closest friends are shapeshifters that happen to turn into wolves so lets not kill them ‘kay.” All he can do is nod at her.

She then turns to Marcus “you are Marcus, I am so sorry about your Mate, you have the gift to see people’s bonds.” 

Marcus surprises us all “Thank you sweet child, I already see that you and I have the bond would you like to know what that bond is?”

She is smiling nodding her head eagerly. 

“You and I have the bond that of a father and daughter.” Bella is shocked and I can see her eyes well up with unshed tears. All I want to do is take her in my arms but I fight that urge not wanting to scare her away.

“That is amazing Marcus,” Bella walks up and hugs Marcus to my surprise he stands gathering her in his arms. “I don’t have a relationship with my father never have.” 

Marcus just smiles down at her, “you no longer have to worry about that my daughter.” 

She releases Marcus and stares at me. The moment we make eye contact I hear her gasp and then smile. I can’t hide the smile that makes it’s way onto my face. 

She starts walking to me slowly, “you are Aro you can see every thought and memory just from touching them. I did not know about how handsome you were though, and if I am not mistaken you are also my Mate.” 

Edward starts growling again when she says this. I place her behind me in case he decides to do something stupid. Before I can address him this beautiful creature behind me speaks first. 

“Oh stop growling Edward I already knew I wasn’t your Mate. Jasper and I already had this talk, if you were you would’ve never been able to leave me in the first place.” Edward glares at Jasper before he lunges to attack him. Jasper being the more experienced fighter has him pinned to the ground in an instant. He then looks up at my Mate.

“Great moves there Major.” 

“Good to see you again sugar.” The Major just winks at her making her giggle. 

I turn to look at her in awe, even the Major is protective of her. I need to get to know this wonderful Mate of mine who not only befriended the Major, but also seems to have already gained friend in three of my toughest guard members and my brothers.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV

Of course Edward had to go and ruin this fabulous monologue I had going. I knew telling him about my talk with Jasper would set him over the edge, and I honestly just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see him get his ass handed to him. 

“Great moves Major.” I can tell by his demeanor that Jasper is no longer in control but the Major is. 

“Good to see you again sugar.” The Major winks at me which causes me to giggle in return. 

Aro is just staring at me now, he probably doesn’t know how to react to the fact that I am also close to the Major and not just Jasper. 

“You my Isabella are something extraordinary.” I can’t help but blush at his comment. 

“As fun as it was to see the Major take down Edward I think we should get on to business.” Caius walks up beside us. 

“I agree with young Isabella here, we must pass judgment on this stupid child.”

This causes me to laugh and Caius to smirk back at me. 

“I know it’s not my place, but I believe have a solution that could appease everyone.” I can’t help but feel nervous now. I don’t want to upset my newly found mate or his brothers. Everyone turns to me awaiting my answer.” 

“What is your solution sweetheart.” 

“I know Carlisle is a good friend to you, and that you don’t want to hurt him, but I also know that Edward must be punished. So my solution would be that you take away the one thing Edward likes more than anything.” They all look at me expectantly.

“Why don’t you take away his right to interact with humans. He loves showing off how much better he is than them. He finds all humans inferior to him, he pretends that he hates it, but I know he relishes in it.”

All the kings are now looking at me in awe. When I glance to where Edward is still pinned to the ground by Jasper, he is glaring daggers at me. This makes me smirk, I was the only one who knew how much he liked interacting with humans. 

“You my heart as brilliant.” I can’t help but feel so much pride in the fact that my mate and apparently his brothers agree with this plan. 

Caius is the one to speak out loud their officially judgment. 

“You Edward Cullen no longer are allowed to interact with humans in any way. If you fail to follow this rule you will be locked up in our dungeon until I see fit.” Caius smirks, I have a feeling he will never   
let Edward go if he failed to do as he was told. This makes me giddy inside. 

“Bella reel that shit in.” Jasper tells me, I can see the smile on his lips. My bad looks like my giddiness was affecting him also.

“Sorry Major.” I can’t help but stick my tongue out at him which causes everyone in the room to gasp except Peter and Char. 

I know no one in their right mind would ever treat this Major this way but they also don’t know how strong our bond it. 

“Geez people take a chill pill.” This causes Jasper, Peter, and Char to chuckle at my antics. 

I look up to Aro staring in his eyes. “I think there are other matters we should discuss.”

“I agree sweetheart. If everyone would please leave I wish to talk to my mate and family in peace.”

With this all the guard makes a hasty exit except for the brother, Jasper, Alice, and Peter and Char.

Felix and Demetri have to drag Edward out who is throwing a tantrum. He is like a petulant child seriously what did I ever seen in him. When the doors close I can’t help the nervousness I feel now that we are practically alone besides our families. 

“So it’s true, I am your mate?” He just nods at me, but it is Marcus who speaks.

“He is my daughter, you also have other bonds that have formed with most of our guard that was present, would you like to know your bonds dearest.” All I can do is nod, how do I already have so many bonds with the guard. 

“I see what you’re thinking my darling daughter, but I do not think there was a guard member who did not form some kind of bond with you. Peter and Charlotte both have a sibling bond with you. Caius has a strong brother bond with you, but none as strong as your bond with the Major.” I can’t help but glance at Caius who just smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

“Oh wow the almighty Caius, the king who hates humans the most has a bond with little old me.” This causes Aro and Marcus to laugh.

“What can I say I respect the way you carry yourself and may I say I just love the way you handled that child.” He just winks at me I can’t help but giggle. 

“Jane has a very strong best friend bond with you. I must say she is very protective of you already. Felix and Demetri also have a friendship bond with you almost as strong as Jane. I must say daughter you have already captured the un-beating hearts of our strongest guard members, I am sure with more development you will also have a strong bond with Alec.”

Wow I have a strong bond with all these people in such a short time. I knew that the hardest people to convince that I belong in their world would be Caius and Jane but it seems I already have them in my corner. 

I can feel Jasper projecting the pride he feels unto me. I look up to him and he is just smiling at me and winks. I always knew that I belonged in this world now this just solidifies that fact. 

I look up to Aro who is still holding me in his arms.

“So Aro where do we go from here?” I can see so much hope in his eyes. 

“Where ever you wish to go my beloved.” 

I know I want to stay here in Volterra, but there are things that I need to take care of back at home. 

“I would like to stay, but there are some things that I have to take care of back in Forks. I don’t have to worry about my father he isn’t around anymore, but I must tell the pack of my decision.”

I know they won’t be happy especially Paul. They will just have to understand though I can’t be without my mate just like they can’t be without their imprint. I will miss them though so much. 

“It should only take a few days to settle everything there. I know that it will be difficult for us to be apart for too long.”

Aro places his hand on my cheek, I can’t help but lean into his touch. 

“My sweet Bella I am going with you. I just got you in my life I cannot part with you right now not even for such a short time.”

I can’t help the joy that I feel right now. Jasper is probably bathing in my emotions right now. I place a hand on-top of Aro’s. 

“I would like nothing more than for you to come with me back to Forks. I am sure the pack would like to talk to you.”

Caius jumps up from his throne, “I am going as well. I would like to meet this pack of shapeshifters.”

I just glare at him. “Oh Isabella you wound me,” he places his hand over where is heart is, “I would never hurt your friends, besides they are no children of the moon.”

“Very well then, just behave yourself.” He just laughs at me.

“Well if my brothers are going then I shall go as well. I would like to meet these shifters that my daughter associates herself with.”

“Is anyone else coming too.” I look around at everyone to see Peter raise his hand and step forward.

“Char and I were already planning on going back with Jasper so we can all get our things as well.”

I glance at Jasper. “Where are you going?”

He just smirks at me, “Do you really think I was going to let you move to Volterra without me?”

I can’t help the squeal that escapes my lips as I jump in Jaspers arms. 

“Really, you’re coming with me?” He just nods. 

“So are Pete and Char, we already discussed this with the kings. The Whitlock coven is now apart of the Volturi.” 

I hug both Peter and Charlotte. “Man this is going to be awesome I get my brother as well as my new siblings and my best friend.”

I walk over to Alice hugging her. “I missed you.”

She just hugs me back. “I missed you too Bella so much it is going to be so much fun living in Italy. Imagine all the shopping I will get to do.” I can’t help but laugh at her as Jasper just groans.   
Aro claps his hands together, “Well then, now that that’s settled when would you like to leave my beloved?”

I bite my lip nervously, “I was actually hoping we could leave right away. I am ready to get this over with so I can start the next chapter of my life.”

I walk back into Aro’s arms looking up at him as he looks down at me. I can see so much love in his eyes. 

Everyone agrees that we should leave right away and spend a week in Forks giving me time with the pack before I start my new life with my mate and family. I know I made the right decision. This is definitely where I belong.


	11. Chapter 11

Aro POV

I knew most of the guard would love her with the way she handled Edward. She also has the respect of the Major which most people don’t have. The fact that Caius already had a sibling bond with her and 

Marcus had a father bond with her surprised me. I seriously think my mate was meant to be in our world. 

She even had young Jane on her side. She only trust my brothers and I so the fact that she is already protective of Isabella is great. Means my mate will be well protected before her change. 

I am already in love with my mate, but I don’t want to risk pushing her away by telling her too soon. I know since she is human she doesn’t feel the full extent of the bond like I do.   
I couldn’t even part with her for a few minutes let alone a few days. I also would really like to meet this pack she speaks of. She seems very fond of them I am sad she will have to say goodbye to them, but it won’t be forever they already know about our world and she shall visit them anytime she likes. I will make sure of it. 

We all load onto the plane. Isabella is sitting next to me on the couch with Jasper on her other side while everyone else just crowds around us. 

“So my beloved what are your plans for when we get to Forks?” She just sighs before finally answering. 

“I will probably just pack up everything in my room, I will leave Charlie a note saying I had to get out of town and wish him well with his new relationship. I don’t even know if he will come back to the house, but I don’t wish to see him. Jasper after everything’s pack can I stay at your place for the rest of our stay?” 

“Of course Bella you already have a room made up and everything.”

Bella just raises her eyebrow at him.

Jasper knowing what she was asking apparently answers, “Not only did Alice see you would need it but Peter over there with his ‘I just know shit’ gift that he swears isn’t a gift knew you would need it.” 

Peter just growls at him, “It’s really not a gift I really do just know shit.” Bella laughs at their antics. Her laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world. I swear I will make her laugh and smile as much as possible. I know she has had a rough life, but I can also see that it has made her stronger. When she talks about her father I growl because what father just leaves their child alone. I look to Marcus who also appears to be upset with this news. 

“When was the last time you saw your father Isabella.” She just starts laughing hysterically. 

“Please that man isn’t my father, I don’t even remember the last time I saw him.” We the men growl at this bit of information while the women just look at Bella sad. 

Marcus get’s up and kneels in front of my mate cupping her face. 

“My darling daughter I already feel as though I am your father and I would love it if you could grow to see me as such.” I see the tears well up in my mates eyes, she flings herself at Marcus whispering her thanks. 

My mate didn’t grow up with parents that took care of her or even cared where she was. It was until she met the Cullen’s like she found a family and even they left her except for the Major. 

My mate will have a family in Volterra now. She will never have to feel unloved again. 

Bella falls asleep in my arms. I don’t have the heart to move her because she seems so peaceful. 

“She already feels so much love for you.” I look up to the Major who spoke. “She didn’t even feel this much love when she was with Edward, with him I think she loved that she had a family.” I just nod in agreement.

“Where is her mother Major.” He growls lowly not wanting to wake up his sister. 

“Renee,” He growls her name, “was never a mother, Bella had to take care of herself and her mother, starting at 6 she was already cooking dinner and paying bills.” I can’t help the growl that escapes me causing Isabella to grip me closer in her sleep calming me. 

Her childhood was worse than I imagined what mother has their child paying bills and cooking at such a young age. 

“When Renee remarried she shipped Bella off to Charlie and was never heard from again.” 

My brothers and I can’t help but to stare at Bella. She went through all of this and is still one of the most compassionate people I know. When other people are scared of our existence she befriended a group of vampires. 

Caius speaks up, “If I ever see either of her parents again I would rip them apart.” Everyone on the plane nods in agreement. I think everyone here would die for my mate and this makes me so happy. 

“All we can do is make sure Bella knows that she is loved now, and has the family that she always wanted.” Everyone agrees with me. 

Everyone gets quiet for the rest of the trip, and it seems like at no time at all we are landing in Forks. Thanks to our private plane we didn’t have to stop in Seattle like most others do and I am so thankful for this.

I kiss Bella’s cheek, “wake up dearest we are here.” 

She shoots up in her seat causing everyone to laugh.

“Already, that was fast.”

“You did sleep through most of the flight beautiful.” I can see her blush when I call her beautiful. It’s one of the most beautiful thing’s I’ve seen. 

“Well let’s get my stuff packed up. With all of you helping at vamp speed I am sure we will be done in an hour.” We all chuckle at her. Seems that my mate is ready to leave her home and can’t say that I blame her. 

When we pull up to Bella’s house we can see a group of young men without shirts on waiting for us. Before I can stop her Bella is running out of the car and jumping in one of the men’s arms. 

“Paul I missed you.” 

“I missed you too B, now what in the hell are you doing with all those leeches.” 

We are all out of the car now just staring at the scene before us. 

Bella drags over the man I now know is Paul while the others follow. 

“Paul this is my mate Aro and his brothers, you know Jasper and Alice but these are his brother and sister Peter and Charlotte.” 

Paul is just staring at me shaking. What is going on?”

“Everyone move!” Everyone moves away from Paul who then turns into this giant wolf.

So these are apparently the shapeshifters, just wonderful.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV 

The moment that Paul started shaking I knew that there would be no way for me to calm him down. All I could do was make sure everyone was out of the way. 

“Everyone move!” No sooner did everyone get away did Paul shift. 

I walk up to him and swat him in the nose. “Seriously Paul, Sam still hasn’t trained you.” All he can do is whine. All the vampires gasp while the shifters are just laughing at our display. 

“Don’t worry she does this all the time. Bella is the only one that can put Paul in his place and get away with it.” Sam tells the others around us. I guess to anyone who isn’t use to our antics would be shocked at me swatting Paul. 

I look Paul in the eyes. “What the hell Paul Aro couldn’t control that I was his mate just like you all can’t control who you imprint on. 

The pack just nods their heads in understanding. I never explained what vampires finding their mate was like, but comparing it to an imprint seems to make them understand it better. 

“Now shift back Paul and talk to me like an adult and not some rabid animal.”

He just nods his head at me and shift back. I cover my eyes so that I don’t have to see him naked…….again. When I hear him zip up his shorts I uncover my eyes. 

“Damn B, you act like you have never seen me naked before.” He just winks at me as Aro growls. I can’t help but roll my eyes at his antics. I turn and glare at Aro.

“There is no reason to growl he didn’t mean it like that. Dumbass over here,” I point to Paul, “phased in front of me the first time I met him and just like you witnessed today I put him right in his place and he phased back human, but at the time I didn’t know he phased without his clothes so I wasn’t prepared like I am now.” 

Jasper is just laughing, “you forgot to mention how you slapped him and this is what caused him to phase in the first place.” 

This causes Caius and Marcus to start laughing and Aro to be even more worried. 

“He deserved it.” 

“Looks like you have your hands full Aro.” Caius is laughing so hard making Aro growl at him. 

“Oh but Caius this is why he has two hands.” I smirk at him causing Aro to laugh now. 

I turn back around and growl at Paul who has the decency to look ashamed. 

“I’m sorry B, I just wasn’t prepared to hear that you were mated to a vampire.”

I hug him. “It’s alright Paul can’t say I was prepared for it myself but I am happy about it.” I can’t help but smile at Aro who is smiling in return.

“Paul you need to know that I am moving to Volterra with Aro. We both know I don’t have anything here for me anymore except for the pack. I don’t even see or hear from Charlie anymore.” 

The pack his looking at each other.

“Seriously guys what’s going on?”

Jacob is the one to step forward. 

“Bells we thought you knew, but Charlie got married before you left for Italy.”

I can’t believe what I am hearing he got married and didn’t even have the decency to tell me that he was. Couldn’t even tell me to my face that he never wanted to see me again. Before anyone can stop me I am running into the house destroying everything in sight. When the living room is completely trashed I run up to Charlies room just to find the only thing that was left in there was his mattress and nightstand. On the night stand sat a photo of us when I was a baby sitting in his lap. 

I grab the photo and just stare at it. I knew Charlie never wanted me but Renee refused to end her pregnancy. She always wanted to be a mom, I don’t know what she thought being a mom would entail but she was never a mother, she always just cared about herself I practically raised myself.   
Aro takes me into his arms and sets me on the couch. I look up to everyone else who is just looking at me utterly heartbroken. Aro refuses to let me go.

Jasper takes my hand “Bella I know what you’re feeling but after today you will never have to feel that way again. You have a family that will always be here for you. You are wanted and I hate that the people who raised you made you feel so unwanted, but even if it’s the last thing I do I will make you feel loved and wanted again.” All I can do is nod.

Aro is the next to speak. “Cara listen to him, I speak for everyone here when I say we love you and will take care of you. I know you just met some of us but you got us to love you without even opening your mouth.” Caius and Marcus are laughing but nod in agreement to what Aro said. 

“Yeah B, and I already told you I would be there for you even after your heart stopped beating nothing will change that. 

I get up and hug him. “You know I am going to miss you so much.”

“Who say’s your gonna miss me?”

I let go of him and look him in the eyes. 

“What do you mean Paulie?”

“B, you know I have no one here except for the pack, but in such a short time you have become my family I can’t lose you now. I am coming with you.”

“Are you serious?!? Sam is going to allow this?”

I look to Sam who is smiling at us.

“Yes I am allowing this. You’re the only one who can keep Paul in line he is even starting to fight my alpha command. You are the one who has his loyalty not me. But you both must visit from time to time.” 

I run up and hug Sam as tight as I can.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

I turn and look to Aro. “I will be able to visit right?”

He takes me back in his arms. “Oh Cara I would never dream of keeping you away, they already know the secret so I don’t see the harm.” 

I can’t help but feel excited. I turn to Aro and hug him tight. “Thank you, you don’t know how much this means to me.”

“I think I do my beloved.” He kisses me forehead. 

“You have a strong bond with this one my daughter. His bond is just as strong as the majors and Caius’”

“Only I would have this many bonds with the supernatural in such a short time.”

Everyone is just laughing at me now until Paul clears his throat and hands me some note. 

“This was on the kitchen table it’s from Charlie.” 

I open the note and read aloud. 

Bella-  
I’ve remarried. My wife and I have bought a house together and plan on starting our own family.  
I need you to be moved out in a month so that we can sale this home. 

-Charlie

Everyone in the room is growling. I kiss Aro’s cheek and get out of his embrace. 

“Well you heard him people lets get packing.” 

I walk upstairs with Caius, Marcus, Jasper, and Aro following me. I walk to my closet and start throwing all my clothes into my suitcases. 

When I turn around I see that they have already packed up the rest of my room and Aro is just lounging in my bed. He just smiles and opens his arms up to me. I crawl into his embrace snuggling into his chest. 

“Are you ready to start our new life my beloved.” 

“Very much so. Come on let’s get out of here I am ready to be rid of this place.”

He just nods and grabs my suitcases before I can even say anything. We make our way downstairs to see everyone gone. 

“They went to Jaspers place to get your room ready. We are going to meet them there.” All I can do is nod and make my way out the door. 

This chapter of my life is over. It’s time to move forward with my new life and family.


	13. Chapter 13

Aro POV

It is difficult for me to see what my mate has had to deal with her whole life. Not having parents that care for you like they should is unacceptable to me. The only thing I am thankful to them for is that they gave me my mate. Who is such a strong compassionate woman. 

As long as I am around she will never have to feel unwanted ever again, I will make sure of that. She has already won over Caius who I thought would be the most difficult person to get along with my mate and accept her, but he is already wrapped around her little finger and she doesn’t even know it. 

As we are driving to the Major’s home I can’t help but stare at my beautiful mate. When she feels my eyes on her she looks at me and blushes. Oh how I will miss that when she is turned.

“You are so beautiful Cara, never doubt that.” I stroke her cheek. 

“Thank you Aro, but I know I am plain. I don’t know how I could live up to the women you’ve been around.” She looks down at her hands. The fact that she thinks that she is plain angers me. I can’t help the growl that escapes my lips causing her to look up at me wide eyed. 

“I am sorry to scare you my beloved but you are no where near plain, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, both inside and out. I will not having my mate say such things about herself any longer. I don’t know who made you believe that you were just plain, but I will rectify that.” 

I lean in to kiss her not able to hold back any longer. Her eyes close slowly as she leans in to meet me half way. The moment my lips touch hers I am in bliss. Her lips are so soft. I glide my tongue along her lips causing her to gasp. I use this as my opportunity to finally taste my mate. I glide my tongue across hers relishing in the taste of my mate. She is like nothing I have ever tasted before. When I feel my needs air I pull away stroking her cheek. 

“Wow,” that’s all she can say causing me to chuckle.

“Yes my beloved aptly put, that was definitely something I have never experienced before.” She looks down at her hands again.

“I have never been kissed like that before.” I can tell she is embarrassed by this information.

“Cara, you don’t know how happy it makes me to know that I am the first man to ever kiss you like that. If you will allow me I will show you many things that you have never experienced before.”

She looks in my eyes studying me. When she finds the answer she is looking for she is kissing me again. I growl in response pulling her in my lap needing her close to me. I can feel myself already getting aroused. The things she does to me. 

Before we can go any further we are pulling up to the Majors house. 

“My beloved I hate to stop this, but we are here and I don’t think you want your brother coming out and finding us like this.”

This causes her to blush again and climb out of my lap. Before she can exit the car though I take her hand kissing it. 

“We will continue this another time I swear it.” She just nods back to me and opens the door. I grab her luggage and walk up to the Majors house. Bella is in awe. It is a simple looking wood cabin. But of   
course us vampires do not do anything small. It is at least two stories with who knows how many rooms. 

We make our way to the door but before Bella can open it the Major at the door pulling her into his arms. I can see the love he has for her.

“You feelin any better darlin.” 

“Yeah I’m good Jasper. Just happy that I am starting my new life with all of you.”

He kisses her forehead and pulls her into the house. Everyone is in the living room waiting for us. Bella goes around hugging everyone. I look around at the group of people in this room admiring how many people care for my mate. 

“Why don’t I give you a tour darlin’ and show you to your room?”

“Sounds great.” She walks up to me kissing my cheek leaving the room with her brother. 

I look around and everyone is just smirking at me.

“What my I ask is so amusing?” 

Caius is the one to speak.

“Get close to your dear mate did you brother.” If I could blush I swear I would’ve.

“I did, and if any of you pick on her about it I will torture you myself.”

They all go wide eyed and just nods their heads.

“Good glad that is settled.”

“Aro, be careful with her. We can all see the damage that was done to her over the years. She has insecurities though she is good at hiding it.” Marcus is the one to address this while everyone else voices their agreement.

Paul speaks to everyone. “She was getting better after Gayward left. I think seeing him and the shit Charlie just pulled is bringing it all up again. Don’t hurt my sister or I will kill you.” I just stare at the young man I look to everyone. All of the pack is nodding in agreement. 

“You will have to get in line shifter.” It was Caius who spoke surprising me. 

My mate and the Major walk back into the room. Bella happily walks up to me hugging me. 

“You should see this place Aro, it is amazing. My room is huge and I have my own bathroom I have never had my own bathroom before.” I try to hide my surprise at this information. I can hear the vampires in the room growling too lowly for Bella to hear. 

“That is great my beloved you will have to show me later. Now I think we should discuss what our next move will be, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, let’s discuss our plans for the next week before we leave for Volterra.”

I can see how excited she is. I will give my mate anything she asks for.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV  
This past week has been amazing. Paul and I spent as much time with the pack as we could. They all accepted Aro as my mate though they still didn’t want any vampires on their land. 

When same explained his reason was he didn’t want more boys shifting than necessary they all understood. 

At night I would spend time with Aro getting to know him a little better. 

He told me about Sulpica and how she was his companion for a long time. He knew she wasn’t his mate but a thousand years is a long time to be alone. When he explained it to me I understood.

Marcus and Caius told me about how much they and all the guard despised her. She was rude to everyone. 

I told them I wojld never be like that though they already knew. Most the guard could see how caring and compassionate I was. I couldn’t help but blush when they told me this. 

Aro told me what would happen when we got back to Volterra. I would move into his chambers that he is now calling ours. He would give me a week to get to know the guard as a human to try and make my transition easier. Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte were to be my personal guard, which made me extremely happy.

He didn’t know what to do with Paul yet and I couldn’t blame him. They’ve never had to deal with a shifter before. I knew Paul would earn his place in no time though. 

He also informed me that after my change their would be a ball to introduce me to the world as his mate. I was nervous but also excited that he wanted everyone to know he has finally found his mate once and for all.

The week went by super fast, but I was ready to get back to my new home. I slept on the plane ride again. This time though as we were driving through the city to the castle I got to actually enjoy the city and it’s architecture. Everything is just beautiful here and has so much history.

When we arrived to the castle Aro showed me to our room. When I stepped in I couldn’t believe my eyes. In the center of the room was a beautiful canopy bed.   
It has silk black sheets and a teal blanket. My absolute favorite color. I turn to look at Aro. 

“I had Jane change some things in here for you. I wanted you to feel welcome in our room. Feel free to do whatever you like to it.” 

I can’t help but tear up. No one has ever tried to hard to make me feel welcome. 

“It’s perfect, thank you.” Aro just nods. I turn to explore the rest of the room. I see one door that leads to a bathroom that is also teal and black. The next door I find is a walk in closet that would make Alice jealous. The next door I walk through is Aro’s study and personal library. I can’t help but walk in and scan the books. I hear a chuckle behind me.

“I knew this would be your favorite room. I had them put some of the books you like in here. Also had them add the ones from your personal collection into the library.” 

I run into his arms embracing him tightly before kissing him gently on the lips.

“Thank you, you don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Anything for you my beloved. Come let’s freshen up and go and meet the guard properly.”

I quickly take a shower and get dressed. When I walk out Aro is already changed. He looks so much younger when he is dressed more casual. Well at least casual for him. 

He is wearing a black dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up with black dress pants. I can’t help but stare at him. He takes my breathe away. 

When I make look back at his face I can see he is doing the same to me. I decided to wear a cute grey summer dress that stops right above my knee and some black flats. 

“Come Cara let us make our introductions.”

Aro takes me in his arms bridal style and starts running to the throne room. I can’t help the squeal of delight that leaves me causing Aro to chuckle. Before I can breathe we are in front of those double doors again. 

Aro opens the door for me gesturing for me to enter. Entering the room I see Caius and Marcus on their thrones smirking at me. Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper are standing there laughing at me not even trying to conceal their amusement. 

Paul looks nervous about meeting the guard though I can’t say that I blame him. 

“Come my beloved.” Aro leads me to his throne where he sits and gathers me in his lap and kisses my cheek.

Within a few seconds the Volturi guard is entering the room. 

Jane is the first to introduce herself to me, then her brother Alec, next is Felix and Demetri who are practically pushing each other out the way to meet me officially causing me to laugh at them. 

On and on I meet the guard. There is so many of them but they’re all very friendly to me. 

Aro claps his hands together gaining everyone’s attention. 

“Now that you have all met my mate Isabella, I want you to treat her like the queen she is. She will change in a week giving her time to get to know you all before her transition.” They’re all smiling. I am happy their okay with me being one of them and being their queen. 

“You have all met the Major and his mate Alice, as well as the captain and his mate. We also have a shifter in the mix now.” Aro gestures to Paul who looks even more nervous now that all eyes are on him. 

“No one is to harm him. He is a dear friend to my Isabella and will be here for a long time. You are all to treat him as you treat one another.” 

They all agree to Aro’s term causing me to sigh in relief and relax. 

I look up to see Paul and Jane staring at each other never breaking contact. 

You have got to be kidding me. 

“Paul did you just imprint?!!?”


	15. Chapter 15

Bella POV  
Paul would be the one to imprint on a vampire, but I am happy for him he deserves to find his Mate. I don’t know to much about Jane yet but I can see that she is strong, but she too has been through so much just like Paul, and I think that they will be good for one another. 

Paul is just standing there staring at Jane who is confused by the whole thing, so I walk up to him and wave my hand in front of his face shaking him out of his daze. 

“Paul this is Jane, Jane this is my best friend Paul. I know this doesn’t make sense to you now, but give Paul a chance to explain.” Jane just nods her head at me. 

“Sure Bella.” I hug her, “it’s good to see you again Jane I really hope we can be good friends.” I can see the venom well up in her eyes. 

“I would really like that too Bella.” She looks to Paul who still hasn’t moved. I nudge him forward

“Hi Jane, it’s nice to meet you, I know this might seem weird, but is there somewhere we can go to talk alone?” She nods he heads and motions him forward. He looks back at me and all I can do is give him a thumbs up. 

Once they leave the throne room everyone but Jasper, Alice, Peter, and Charlotte are looking at me for an explanation. 

I can’t help, but tease them a little. “Oh Aro the castle looks even more magnificent than before I just know that I am going to love it here.” 

“Bella my dear I know exactly what you are doing, and it is not nice to keep us all in suspence, now will you please tell us what was going on with your young shifter friend? 

I hear Marcus chuckle from his throne. “Your mate my dear daughter is not a patient vampire as you have probably gathered.” 

I can’t help but laugh with him along with everyone else. 

“I have learned this which is why I just couldn’t help myself, but if you must know Paul imprinted on Jane.” 

All the Volturi member’s look at me like I have grown a second head, and I can’t help but roll my eyes. 

“That means that Paul and Jane are Mates.”

“My sister has found her Mate?” Alec has stepped forward. I forgot he was still here and I really don’t know how he feel’s about this. Him and Jane are practically attached at the hip and her finding her   
Mate may change this. All I can do is nod. 

“This is amazing she has waited so long for a Mate. He better treat her right.” I walk up to Alec taking his hands in mine.

“Trust me Alec Paul can’t hurt her without hurting himself and even if he could he wouldn’t want to. He will cherish your sister.” Alec wraps me in a hug. 

“Thank you Bella.” In that moment we hear a loud squeal and in an instant I am wrapped in someone else’s arms and spun around.   
I can tell by how cold and petite they are that it’s Jane. 

“Whoa Jane calm down.”

“Sorry Bella I just can’t thank you enough for coming into our lives. First you make Master Aro so very happy then you bring my Mate into my life. I can’t thank you enough.”

I hug Jane back. “You don’t have to thank me for anything Jane, you have all saved my life in more ways than you could know, yeah I will end up being turned, but now I will have a family that will stay by my side and never leave me.” 

Aro takes my from Jane’s arms and kisses my head. “No cara none of us will ever leave you”

I can’t help but look around the room at all the vampires and the lone shapeshifter that have become my family in such a short time and feel so much love. I will never have to be alone again.


	16. Chapter 16

Aro POV

Bella has been in Volterra a month now. She fits in amazingly as well as the major and his coven and the shifter Bella brought with her, Paul. 

During the day while I take care of the responsibilities with the brothers Bella spends her time with everyone either just hanging out, reading, or letting Jasper and Peter train her while she his human. I didn’t think this was necessary since we do not even know if she will retain her memories when she his turned but she really wanted to start her training now. Peter just got really cryptic with me and told me that it would be beneficial for us to start her training now instead of waiting. 

When Bella looked up with me with her big doe eyes I knew I could not deny her anything which just made Caius laugh at me and called me whipped. When her eye’s light up though it was worth it. 

Caius absolutely adores her I would never pick on him for it, but he is absolutely wrapped around her finger just as much as anyone is. She knows if she cannot find Marcus or I to just go to Caius and he would get her anything she wanted. We all find it funny, but Caius does not act this way with anyone but his Mate so no one says anything, just like no one comments on the way the Major treats Isabella we all just stand in awe in how Bella has some of the mightiest vampires wrapped around her delicate finger. 

I am brought out of my thoughts when one of our scouts busts through the doors.

“Master Aro I have news I thought you would want to know about right away.”

“Come child tell us.”

“The Cullen Coven has been spotted, they have landed in Italy and are on their way to the castle.”

There are growls all around us, the loudest from Caius. “Is the mind reader with them.” I dread the answer.

“Yes, he was with them, everyone was accounted for except for of course the Major and his Mate who are here with us. I have word that they have a hotel I assume they will hunt before coming to see us. 

Best guess they will be here tomorrow.” 

“Thank you, Heidi please go get everyone from the training room, tell them it’s urgent.”

Not but a couple seconds later everyone enters with Bella on the Majors back. She looks up to me with worry in her eyes. I want to soothe her, but first I must discuss with Alice and see if she knows what the Cullen’s have planned. 

“Alice I need you to look into the Cullen’s future and see what they’re planning.” While Alice is looking Bella walks up to my side hugging me tightly. I wrap my arm around her comforting her as best I can. 

“They’re in Volterra now checking into their hotel, they plan to hunt and then come and see you. They want to congratulate Bella on finding her Mate and to apologize for leaving her. Apart from that I can’t see anything else happening.” Alice looks at Bella. 

“Edward is with them he just wants to apologize for everything he put you through and just wants you to be happy.” Bella lets out a breath I didn’t realize she was holding.

I place my hand on her cheek, “Cara are you going to be alright?”

She looks up into my eyes, “with you all by my side I will be perfectly fine.”

Caius steps up to her side along with the Major, but Caius is the one to speak, “trust me little one none of are going to leave your side tomorrow. We will all be here to support you.”

“Yeah sis, like I am going to let deckward anywhere near you even if he is here on good faith. I don’t trust him.” 

She just nods and kisses both their cheeks. 

“If you don’t mind I would like to be alone with my Mate.” Without a work I take her in my arms and run her to our room. 

“Are you really alright Cara?”

She strokes my cheek and just stares into my eyes then I see her eyes shift to my lips before she kisses me with more passion that I think she has ever kissed me with before. 

Before I get to carried away I pull away from her and stare down at her taking her face in my hands. 

“Are you sure you’re ready my heart?”

“I’m sure Aro, I want to be yours in every way. Not just because of the Cullen’s but because I have been ready for this since the moment I have met you and I can’t wait anymore. I want you to claim me body and soul.” 

I cannot deny her anymore. I claim her lips with mine as I pick her up and place her on the bed hovering over her. 

“This may hurt your first time my sweet Isabella, but I will try to be as gentle as possible.”

“I want you Aro, I want to be one with you. I am and will always be yours.” 

With that I show my Bella how much passion and love I have and will always have for her.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella POV

Waking up the next morning I seriously couldn’t wipe the smile from my face. Last night was perfect with Aro. My mind flashes back to Aro and I making love last night. The way he kissed me, the way he ran his hand along my body, the feel of him inside me, it was all absolutely perfect I am glad I waited for him.

“I know you’re awake Cara. How do you feel this morning?”

I look up at Aro seeing the worry on his face. 

“I feel absolutely amazing love. Last night was magical.” I smile at him trying to reassure him that I am being honest. It must have worked because he breaks out into a smile of his own. 

“Good, I was so worried I may have hurt you accidently.” 

I stroke his cheek. “You would never hurt me, not even on accident”

He relaxes even more under my touch. I can’t help but to admire him right now. He is still completely naked and I am loving it. I still can’t believe this wonderful man is my mate and I will get to spend eternity with him. 

I sit up to stretch feeling a slight pain in my nether regions. Aro senses this and becomes the overprotective mate. He jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom. I can hear the water to the bath start and then I am hit with the amazing scent of my lavender bubble bath. 

“Come Cara I drew up a bath for you it should help ease some of your pain.” I nod my head and go to stand when Aro takes me into his arms bridal style and carries me to the bath. I can’t help but giggle at how protective he is. 

“I’ll take a bath if you join me.” I stare up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way my beloved.” He kisses my forehead and lays me in the bath. I scoot forward so that he can slide in behind me instantly taking me into his arms. 

“Let me take care of you Isabella.” He grabs a washcloth and lathers it up with my body wash and starts washing my chest and legs slowly. He then slowly moves to my back giving it ample attention. 

When he is done I lay back against him. I can now feel his cock hard against my back. I bite my lip hard. I want him so bad right now, but I don’t think I can handle making love again with how sore I am. 

Aro sense my worry and pulls my lip from my teeth. “Don’t fret Cara I know your body isn’t ready for my right now. I just can’t help the way I react to you, you’re so beautiful.”  
I turn around and kiss him passionately. “You’re right I am not ready right now, but I will be ready later you can count on that.” I wink at him when he growls in response to what I said pulling me to straddle him while he kisses me hard. 

Before things get to heated he pulls away. “I cannot wait my love, you just tell me when and I will be ready for you.” I smirk at him. 

He stands and gets out the bath grabbing a towel to dry off with his vampire speed. He then wraps the towel around me and carries me out of the bath and back to our bed laying me down gently. 

He goes to the closet to change and walks out with my outfit for the day. Unlike some others Aro lets me wear what I want. He loves me in anything I wear even if it’s just jeans and a t-shirt. Which is what he pulled out for my to wear today. 

He helps me slip on my underwear and bra then my jeans and the t-shirt he picked out when there is a knock on the door. Aro answers it and Jasper walks in. 

“What’s up Jas?” 

“I just wanted to let you both know Alice had a vision, the Cullen’s should be here in the next thirty minutes.” 

I look to Jasper then to Aro. I can’t help but sigh. “Then I guess we should head to the throne room and await their arrival.” They both nod letting me lead. Aro grabs my cloak   
for me and places it on my shoulders. 

When we get to the throne room everyone else is already there waiting for us. I take my seat in the throne between Marcus and Aro. I don’t use it much since I am still human and they want to protect me. I come in here when I am needed for a trial but nothing more. 

Jasper takes his place on my right while Peter walks up to the space on my left. These two have become my “bodyguards” since I have moved here. No one even tries to get close while these two are next to me. 

Aro kisses my forehead and takes his place on his throne. “Listen everyone, I don’t know what the Cullen’s want, but I do not trust them none of them are to come close to my Mate unless Bella or I give the okay, am I clear?”

The throne room is filled with a chorus of “yes master” from everyone.   
I will hear them out but that is all I can offer. They walked out of my life and really wish that it would’ve stayed that way. 

About 20min later Gianna walks into to announce the Cullen’s arrival. Leading the Cullen’s in is none other than Edward. 

‘So the games begin’ I think. 

Aro claps his hands together the way he always does. “Welcome Cullen’s to what do we owe the pleasure.” 

The moment Edward’s sinister eyes turn to me I know this is not the peaceful visit everyone hoped it would be.


End file.
